The Administrative and Advocacy Core will provide organizational and financial oversight of all projects and cores. This resource will assure that all administrative requirements for a successful completion of the overall SPORE goals are met. It will provide the logistics necessary for development and support of all projects, cores, and programs, and it will integrate patient advocacy as a vital component for laboratory and clinical lung cancer research. The Core includes personnel who are not specifically listed or budgeted for in individual research projects. However, this personnel are vital to the successful function of the SPORE as a whole, and are required across all projects. The external advisors are: John Crowley, Ph.D., Professor of Biostatistics, University of Washington, Seattle, Washington;Lead statistician for the Southwest Oncology Group. Adi Gazdar, M.D., Professor of Pathology, University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center in Dallas, Texas. Jonathan Kurie, M.D., Professor of Medicine, MD Anderson Cancer Center in Houston, Texas. Joseph Nevins, Ph.D., Howard Hughes Investigator, James B. Duke Professor of Genetics, Chairman of the Department of Genetics, Duke University Medical Center, Durham, North Carolina. David Rimm, M.D., Ph.D., Associate Professor of Pathology, Department of Pathology, Yale University, New Haven, Connecticut. Joan Schiller, M.D., Professor of Medicine, Chief, Division of Hematology and Medical Oncology at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center in Dallas, Texas. Jeffrey S. Weber, M.D., Ph.D., Professor of Medicine and Microbiology, Chief of the Division of Hematology and Medical Oncology at the University of Southern California in Los Angeles, California.